


The magic inside our hearts

by Spacedadsquad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Lance, Familliar Au, Galra Keith (Voltron), Idk let's see where this goes lol, It'sLikeHarryPotterAuButItsNot, KeithIsSmolGalra, Langst, Lotor is a meanie, M/M, Magic Battles, No shiro or Allura are sorry gUys, Pidge Uses They/Them Pronouns, Pidge is done with everyone's shit, Pining Keith (Voltron), Professor Coran, SummoningFamilliars, flustered Lance, idkhowtagswork???, klangst, maybe???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedadsquad/pseuds/Spacedadsquad
Summary: The McClain Family is well known throughout Altea because of their services to the magic community, they are thought to be able to wield strong types of magic without struggle and are able to abliterate even the most threatening creatures.But rumours have spread that the eldest son and heir to the throne; Lance. Cannot even use the simplest of spells before becoming exhausted or blowing something up.If by the end the end of the year Lance is still unable to use magic he may be banished by his family forever.But ofcourse a certain black haired Half-Galra boy can help with that, even if it does leave Lance a little flustered.





	1. Beginners luck

**Author's Note:**

> aAAAA So this is my first fanfiction ever! Idk how this story is gonna turn out but it's gonna mainly revolve around Klance, but there'll be other ships and stuff too. I might add more tags in the future as we go because I'm not 100% sure where I'm gonna go with this story but we'll find out I guess?? And since this is my first Fanfiction please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes etc. so I can fix them. Thankyou for reading this and Enjoy!

This morning was a special morning indeed for lance. It was infact so special that he had gotten out of bed early for once, instead of refusing to leave until an angry Pidge and Hunk had dragged him by the legs out of the bed.

He was currently getting dressed into some of his more casual clothes than what he'd normally wear; that familiar green jacket he always wore, a blue top and some faded blue jeans to match. He was buzzing with so much excitement that he almost forgot to put shoes on before he left the dorm room.

Once he had left his room he hurried down stairs where he found Pidge and Hunk standing in the hallway. "Woah, Lance buddy are you feeling okay? You're actually on time for once!" Hunk had a concerned but also joking tone to his voice. "I can be on time if I want to be! I just usually choose to sleep in."

Hunk chuckled at Lance as they started to walk. "Maybe you are sick, I've never seen you out of bed before at least 1."  
Pidge looked lance over, giving him a calculating look. "Hmm, you're right he's grinning like an idiot more than he usualy does."  
"I do not grin like an idiot, I grin like the beautiful prince I am." He fluttered his eyelashes melodramatically at some girls from a year above them as they passed by.

Pidge rolled their eyes at him. "Oh, right don't we have that class on Familliars today?"  
At this Lance nodded enthusiastically. "We indeed do my dear friend, I can't wait to show of my skills to all the cute guys and gals. It's gonna be awesome."  
Hunk shook his head in disbelief. "This is why you struggle with magic, you don't always have to y'know show of and explode?"  
"And this is why you struggle to talk to that girl you like! What was her name, Shay right? If you didn't focus on work so much maybe she'd think you're some badass!"  
"W-what?! Me and Shay are just study buddies and studying is important!" Hunk stuttered out.

"Hunk has a point lance, if you studied a bit more you'd be able to use all kinds of magic in no time."  
Lance groaned, rolling his eyes. "Guys please, your starting to sound like my parents."

Hunk pat Lance on the shoulder. "I'm sure sometime soon you'll be able to use magic, no sweat. We're here to help after all, Right Pidge?"  
Pidge nodded, patting Lances other shoulder. 

"Guys, guys, guys! None of that matters. Because today I am going to summon the worlds biggest, awesomest, most amazing familliar ever infront of everyone, like a dragon or something scary like that, and then everyone will love me and I'll become the strongest, coolest wizard ever."  
Pidge smacked their palm onto their forehead, while Hunk grinned at Lance's enthusiasm. "Well I guess that's a start?"

By the end of their conversation they had reached their destination in the far left wing of the school, this area of the school was usually banned for low level apprentices of magic like themselves, the left wing was where lessons took place for higher year students and it could sometimes get a little out of hand. The left wing had been involved in many incidents such as: fires, explosions, floods, rampant creatures and even that one time when there was a problem with unsuspecting students being possessed by a rather mischievous entity.

Lance, hunk and Pidge had also attempted to sneak into the far left wing after hours many times before, mainly Lance being curious and dragging the other two along with him. He had a way with convincing them to join him, his little sad face that made him look like a kicked puppy when you said no to him is what Pidge blamed and Hunk was just too pure to say no. None the less these adventures had always ended with trips to the headmasters office.

Lance walked up to the door, with a giddy little smile on his face. This was the first time he'd actually be using proper magic in a lesson instead of writing out of boring text books that were as old as the stories of princesses and dragons his mother had told him as a child. Hunk, Pidge and Lance had turned out to be late for their class and had hurried into the stuffy classroom, inside it was packed with other students all like them, there must've been at least another 40 kids in the tiny room not including themselves. The room itself was old and dusty and on each wall there were shelves that reached up to the ceiling, full of all sorts of items. From what Lance could see that stood out on the shelf nearest to him was; A mysterious skull that looked almost akin to something human, a cage with some sort of small enraged creature in it, a old grimorie covered in a thick layer of dust with a drawing of a Phoenix on the cover and a beautiful silvery blue crown with a magnificent yet menacing red jewel in the centre of its crest, golden lining danced across the edges of the crown. It looked far too pretty to belong on some dusty old shelf. Lance being the carefree student he was hadn't listened to a word their strange professor had said. Pidge had already jotted down an entire page of notes dedicated to the lesson from what their Professor, who's name was Coran, had taught while Hunk had a decent amount of bullet points himself and of course Lance had written a total of nothing. What was the point in writing notes if you're just gonna forget about them later right? 

After an hour or so of Proffesor Coran rambling on about the history of Familliars and how they worked he decided to summon one as an example to the class. This is what Lance really wanted to pay attention to, the important stuff was the magic to him not the boring history of how it was founded. Coran had used a standard pentagram for demonstration, with some offerings littered around inside it: A few silver coins, a glowing jewel and a rock. The proffesor chanted out a calling and then there was a puff of smoke.

Once the smoke had cleared a small floating cube around the size of a rubix cube was all that remained, it was black all over with bright lights that danced along the surface of it. Lance struggled to tell if it even had a face.

"Now as you can see class! This your standard earth based familliar, though they aren't very useful they're pretty darn cute Familliars to have around. There's no need to be disheartened if your familliar ends up like this little guy." Coran pat the top of the cube, or maybe the head of the cube? It was kind of confusing to tell. 

Lance looked at the cube in awe. He wanted to have his own familliar so badly and he didn't even know how they worked yet. "I don't think I've ever seen such a cool looking cube before." He whispered it over to his two friends.

Pidge nodded and agreed. "Yeah it's kinda cute in its own cube-y way." The cube was now whizzing above the students heads, most kids looking up at it in amazement. After all many of these students were beginners although some of them had already excelled in their classes and were just here because they had to attended. This included a certain white haired boy named Lotor, who Lance hated with a passion and would very gladly punch in the face with or without magic to help him. 

"It's just a rock with Christmas lights stuck onto it I don't get why everyone's so amazed by it." Lotor has spoke up from the back of the room, casually looking at his nails as he slung an insult to most of the class. "I'm pretty sure you're just jealous that no one thinks you're as cool as that rock." Lance called back, his signature shit eating grin glued to his face. 

At this Lotor stood up. "Says the boy who can't even summon a basic familiar, Lance McClain." Lance was tempted to stand up too, Hunk next to him begging for him to ignore Lotor. "Oh yeah, I so bet I can summon a better Familliar than your ugly face!"

The class had been stirred up into a commotion of the other students whispering to each other or adding to the list of reasons why Lance and Lotor should fight.

"Okay, okay class! Settle down or we can all go back to reading up on the history of Familliars." Professor Coran chirped up, Lance had decided to listen to Hunk and turned back to face the lesson. 

Lotor had sat back down, mumbling something about how he didn't care. "Infact I have a interesting proposition for this lesson! Would any students like to attempt to summon a familliar of their very own?" Now Lance wasn't usually one to be paranoid but he was 99% sure Coran was making direct eye contact with him, so Lance being the airhead he wasn't stood up. His chair scraping across the tiled floor as he shot up. "I'll do it!" Hunk looked worried for Lance, Pidge just shaking their head like a weary parent. "Very well then, Lance was it? Come up to the front and give it a try." Coran placed a piece of chalk on his desk next to the empty space on the floor where he had summoned his own familliar.

Lance squeezed out of the gap between all the cramped desks and chairs, walking up to the front with a look of pure determination on his face. He could do this. He grabbed the chalk of the desk and crouched down to the floor, starting to rapidly draw out his own intricate version of a pentagram.

After a good ten minutes he was done. He had used red and blue chalk to draw out the pentagram. It had lots of swirls and neatly draw stars around the edges and on the inside there were the star signs, each with a symbol beside it. And in the dead centre he had drawn a simple cross with purple chalk. It was decent for a first try.

"So uh, what do I do next?"  
Coran twirled his moustache, examining Lances pentagram. "Well since you have nothing to offer I'd say you'd wanna chant a mantra of your own to summon a Familliar."

"Oh right. I knew that." Lance took a step back and held a hand over the pentagram, beginning to chant the first Mantra that came to mind. 

The mantra was spoke in an old language that most students were required to learn before they started any magic. The mantra told a story of two boys, one longed for a home and the other wished for a friend. The one who longed for a home was full of anger and hate- red, the one who wished for a friend was lonely and lost- blue. The stars brung them together and they found happiness in eachother.

At this point the pentagram had started to glow a purple colour around the edges, Lance was too focused on the mantra to even realise it was working. The lines in the pentagram slowly started to fill in with the glowingly purple until the entire thing was glowing a brilliant purple.

Then there was a bright blinding flash. The whole class was blinded, Lance had stumbled back and fell over when it happened. It shone brighter than any star in the sky that Lance had ever seen.

Once the light had faded everyone took a moment to adjust their sight. But once they had what they found was quite shocking.

Lance hadn't summoned some little old Cube or a frog with extra eyes. What he had summoned was.. magnificent.

What now stood in the pentagram... Was a boy!

He had black jeans on but no shirt which just showed of his broad shoulders and the expanse of his chest. He had a tall and almost lanky build to him and looked just a little shorter than Lance infact he was probably the same age as Lance or maybe older!

His skin was pale like snow and his face matched that of a cold stare. His face had tiny purple freckles littered across it, with fluffly purple ears to match. The ears drooped down like a puppy's ear did when it was sad. He had eyes that were as dark as a nights sky, but had a yellow glowing aura around them. The rest of him seemed normal, save for his thin tale that reached down to the ground and his fingers that were slightly clawed at the tips. 

One look at him and the first thing Lance thought was that he was beautiful. His heart fluttered in his chest as he looked up at the boy. 

It took him a second to realise who this boy was. This boy was a Familliar! That Lance had summoned! Holy shit Lance had done it! "Woah! I actually did it."

The students were cheering and chattering away at what Lance had done. A handful of them looked annoyed or even jealous of what he had done. Hunk and Pidge had a mixture of shock and pride for Lance on their faces. 

Professor Coran on the other hand looked quiet confused as to what Lance had done, watching the boy. The boy looked around curiously his ears twiching a little, he didn't say a word.

Lance scrambled to stand up, facing the pale boy with his hand out infront of him seeing if he would shake it. "Hey, the names Lance and I'm the one who summoned you."

The black haired boy just stared at his hand with a confused frown. "Can you um, understand me at all?" The boy just stood there, not saying a word.

Lotor yelled from the back of the class. "Hah, who knew Lance would summon a familliar that doesn't even undertstand him."

"Lotor it's pretty obvious you're just jealous that I can summon something cool and awesome unlike yo--" Lance had started to walk up to the back of the room where Lotor was when.  
"Oh no, I can understand you all quiet well. I'd just prefer not to talk infront of you all like some pet doing a party trick."  
Everyone turned to face the boy, the school 'bell' ringing just as this happened.

"Right well, class dismissed! Uh Lance could you please stay back for a moment so we can have a chat." Coran yelled as the students started to leave the room, most of them not really bothered by the whole Familliar thing now that it was lunch.

Lance sat on a desk, his new Familliar staying put by the pentagram he appeared from. "So do I like look after it now or something?"  
"It'd be nice if you could use my name instead of calling me 'it'."  
Lance looked at his new Familliar with a eye rolling glare. "Oh yeah, what are you called then."  
"Hmmm, I like the sound of Keith."  
"Keith."  
"Yes I like Keith."  
"You're kidding right. I thought you'd be called something cool like Meliodas or Zuthar!"  
Keith crossed his arms and groaned. "Jeez isn't that a creative name for a Familliar. I'm quite happy with Keith thankyou."

"Well this hasn't happened before so but I have to go by school rules. So yes you will be looking after Keith in a sense." Lance jumped up from the desk. "I was only joking about that what the hell!" Coran shrugged. "The only way for you to pass this year without other magic is looking after a Familliar no matter what it is. You can take the tests at the end of the year instead?"  
"Pffftt I was joking about not wanting to do this, looking after a Familliar how easy is this gonna be!"

Coran nodded, leaving the classroom to go do stuff Professors did that Lance didn't care about. It was also at this moment that Keith sped across the room, face to face with Lance and glaring intently at him. "Just setting one thing straight here. Just 'cause you summoned me doesn't mean I'm gonna do all your bidding. And if you think for once second that I am you've got another thing coming pretty boy."

Lance's blood boiled at how this boy thought he could threaten him. "Oh yeah! I bet that you're gonna do whatever I say because I'm your master now."

Keith shoved against him. "Haha, we'll see about that."

This was going to be hard work. A lot of hard work.


	2. It's a start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance get off to a rocky start, but this is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is just a heads up, this fanfic is set in modern AU but the school is just reaaaally old and dusty. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys will like it. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also, if you enjoy reading this you should go check out my insta @space.dads.squad for more updates about when I'm gonna post! ((and some decent edits???))

Lance McClain was many things, he could be kind, funny, sarcastic and sometimes even a little sassy. But one thing he never thought he would be was impatient. 

Until Keith that is. He had barely summoned this boy half an hour ago and he was already at his wits end with him.

On their way back to Lance's dorm room Keith had hissed at another student, attempted to eat some flowers on display and Lance was pretty sure his tail had tried to trip him up. 

After all of that they had ended up at the door to Lance's dorm room. "Okay so, house rules." Lance crossed his arms like an mother about to lay down the law. "House rules? I'm not a cat." Keith grinned at how silly this was. "Welp my room so my rules! First off, you are not allowed to touch my stuff. Secondly, don't touch any of my make up. It's expensive. And lastly you have your own bed, don't get any funny ideas about trying and steal my one ."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay whatever can you open the door." Lance eyed him suspiciously before turning to unlock the door, letting Keith in. 

Lance's room wasn't anything fancy, well all considered to what his room back home was like. He had blue wallpaper that was old and tattered with dark blue bed covers to match and silly glow in the dark stars on his ceiling like there's would be in a kids room.

His bed was pushed up against the back wall next to a window. On the other side of the window was a desk and a chair where Lance had probably spent hours attempting to study at. On the wall to Keith's left there was a poster of some cool wizards Lance probably fanboyed over and a shelf full of books and figurines beside it. The right wall had a doorway that led to the bathroom which had a shower, toilet, sink and of course a mirror. All things Lance needed.

All in all Keith found it to have quiet a cosy feeling to it. "Wait you said there was a bed for me? I only see one." 

Lance who had been lying facedown on the bed when he had walked pointed to the floor where there was a fairly large dogs bed. "You're kidding right? There's no way I'm sleeping in that."

Lance sat up and groaned. "Well I didn't exactly plan to summon some half boy half cat Familliar! I thought I'd summon some cool dragon pet thing!" Keith sat down on the chair at Lances desk. "Well, one I'm half galra and two there's no way in hell that I'll sleep in that."

"Hmmm, there's always the floor." Keith shook his head. "You have wooden floorboards, it'd be cold and creaky." Lance let out and exasperated sigh. "Who knew Familliars would be so needy."

"I'm needy? Pfft, I've only been here for about an hour and I can already tell you're a needy drama queen." 

"Shut it mullet!" Keith gave Lance a quizzical look. "Mullet?" "Yeah because you have a mullet." Lance said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's just a stupid nickname." "You're a stupid nickname."  
Keith stood up and walked up to the bed where Lance was sitting and sat down next to him. "If it wasn't for the rules of you summoning me I would've punched you so hard in the face by now."  
"Ah ha! So there are rules Familliars have to follow. So that means you do have to do what I say."

"Uh, actually no. I'm just not allowed to hurt you or anything like that. Laws of summoning blah, blah, blah." Lance lay down on the bed again, Keith looking down at his new master. "So what's it like being half demon-- galra. I mean galra."

"That's the dumbest question you could ever ask someone." Lance glared up at him. "What? I think it's a reasonable question."  
"That's like me asking you what it's like to be a human."  
Lance shoved Keith. "Mullet just tell me what it's likeeeeeee." "Well hell if I know! all that's different between you and me is that I have ears and a tail, and I'm kinda purple." 

Lance burst out into laughter all of a sudden, rolling off the bed. "Oh my god you sound like a furry when you put it like that."  
"Whats a furry? Lance, agh. Stop laughing you're gonna pass out."

"I can't believe, I got a mullet wearing furry for a Familliar." Keith sighed. "Do I even wannna know what a furry is?"  
"If I told you you'd probably punch me with or without the rules of summoning to stop you.

Awhile after that Keith and Lance had played some video games together on the wii that was in the corner of Lance's room. Keith of course being terrible at playing it. Lance also beat his ass at Mario kart which was a plus. 

"Okay, wow it's starting to get super late." Keith glanced over at the time. "Oh so it is." Lance went to turn off the wii, Keith looking around awkwardly. "Uh, so where exactly am I gonna sleep, we never clarified where."

"Well I guess I could maybe be okay with sharing the bed with you. But if you're a bed hog you'll be going straight into the dogs bed!" Keith nodded. "Yeah, okay. Right of course." The awkward tension in the air was so thick Lance could've probably cut it with a knife.

He awkwardly shuffled into bed, Keith following suit until they were squished together, shoulder to shoulder. "So um, good night mullet?"  
"Ah, right good night Lance."

After a few awkward moments Lance turned on his side, with his back to Keith. Keith also turned onto his side but his front was facing Lance's back. This just made Lance's cheeks heat up and his heart flutter.

He could feel Keith's warmth radiating off him, his calm breathing tickled the back of his neck. The moment Lance had realised he liked Keith when he had summoned him. The first thing he did was to try and hide any romanticinterest in him.

It was against the rules to like Familliars that way right? What was Lance doing! Thinking a Familliar he had summoned himself was attractive. It was just plain wrong. But from what Lance had learnt, Keith was smart, sarcastic and even sassy enough to keep up with Lances hyper active banter. All of this just added to the fire for Lance to like him. He was falling hard and he had only known Keith what, a few hours?

But hell if Lance knew what to do about it. The dumb galra boy probably didn't even like him at all to begin with. Lance wasn't even sure himself why he liked Keith yet.

He had a feeling the next couple of days were gonna be a little troublesome for him. Keith not exactly seeming to act like a golden retriever Familliar. He was more like a grumpy cat that would only occasionally play with you or do as you said. So Lance decided it was time he got some rest before going into further questioning about his feelings for this raven haired boy.


End file.
